


We Were Children Once Again

by NEStar



Category: Little Giants
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a flash she's thirteen again, fumbling to say something to this beautiful boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Children Once Again

It's been months seen she's seen him – that last party in August with all of the old team hanging around – and she nearly forgot how quickly his smile brings butterflies to her stomach. 

“Cold enough for ya, Icebox?” he teases and in a flash she's thirteen again, fumbling to say something to this beautiful boy. So she falls back to the actions of her younger self and fumbles him literally.

She falls onto her side and his laughter fans across her cheek – his hands spread wide across her back – warming her as they lie together in the snow.


End file.
